I Swear I Missed You More
by Spaztastic32
Summary: In the beginning, Touko searched for N. Now it's N's turn to search for her when he discovers she's not even in Unova anymore. However, when he does find her, he can't tell if she's happy or infuriated to see him. Just a little ferriswheelshipping fluff oneshot.


**This is basically the sequel to "Jealousy and Rage Go Hand and Hand", but it's not necessary to read that first, especially if you're not a fan of Sequelshipping.**

**The whole "t" rating is just to be safe mostly due to a couple of comments made by Touya, but there's no technical swears. They're all bleeped out, I believe.**

**Btw, there's a couple of head cannons that I have that you may not agree with in this story, for example, Touko and Touya are twin siblings in my head...mainly due to the fact that they have similar names and look like they could be related.**

**Anyway pretty please R&R, it'd make my day a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

N was a lot calmer than he thought he'd be as he rode Zekrom; in fact, the only thing he was feeling was slight fatigue due to how long he and his friend had been flying. But the weariness he felt was easily ignored; he was on a mission to find her…his other half.

The giddiness in his stomach had long passed since he found out Touko's location; the memory was still fresh in his mind.

**:::**

_It had only been a day since N had said farewell to Mei and her friend with the quilfish hair to start his journey to find the hero of truth; however, his first step would be taken by confronting her brother, Touya._

_N would admit, it was a bit strange that he knew where the siblings lived, but when he told the shadow triad to investigate Touko, they told him most everything about her._

_In almost an awkward manner, N approached the front door and rang the doorbell._

_"Cecile! Would you get that?" A voice called from the inside._

_"Lea! (sure!)" came as a reply before an elegant looking leavanny opened the door only to throw her arms up in shock._

_"Hello, Leavanny…" N replied giving an awkward wave._

_"Lea! Leavan lea lea, leavanny! (N! Great Arceus, man. You sure have some nerve walking up to this doorstep.)" the bug type hissed in reply._

_It was then when Touya joined the two at the door. "Cecile, what's all the commotion about? Who's at the door-N!"_

_"Hello, Touya…" N responded, once again giving an awkward wave as he shifted to the side._

_"I swear to Arceus, N, if you don't explain what gave you the balls to show up at my house, I will beat your pompous a$$ into next Tuesday." The over-protective brother spat bitterly, grabbing hold of the other man's collar._

_"It's nice to see you too." N replied flatly. "Look, you don't like me, and I'm not too fond of you either. Just tell me where your sister is, and I'll be on my way."_

_He scoffed bitterly in reply. "You expect me to tell you where she is when you were the one who left her in the first place?!"_

_"Um…yes?" N shrugged hopefully._

_He then had to shoot his foot out from preventing the door from getting slammed in his face._

_"Listen, Touya. I wouldn't be coming to you if I didn't care about your sister and if I wasn't trying desperately to find her. I can't do this on my own!"_

_"If you care so much, than why did you leave in the first place?!"_

_"I had things I needed to work out!"_

_"Things more important than my sister?!"_

_"NO!...but at the time, I thought so. I was so confused and everything as my world was torn into shambles...everything I grew up believing in and what shaped me into the man I was turned out to be a lie. I needed to find new purpose in life and my travels helped me rebuild myself as I explored new regions for the most part, that is, until the separation anxiety I felt from being away from Touko drove me to the brink of insanity and I realized exactly the depth of my feelings for her."_

_"...You broke her, you know? She searched and searched for you until I had to force her to come home and get a life."_

_"That's why...if you truly care for your sister, you'll let me fix her. I've made one mistake, I'm not making another."_

_Touya took a deep sigh, "truly care for her, huh? Let me tell you, N, you've either grown a pair to talk to me like that of you've gotten more selfish over the years."_

_"Perhaps both...I suppose my actions today and my drive to find her is mostly for myself; in fact, I'm not even sure if she'll be happy or infuriated to see me."_

_"Both. She'll be both."_

_N chuckled in reply. "Yes, that does sound like her."_

_"...South America."_

_"Hm?"_

_"That's where Touko is, she's a scientist in South America studying the origin of legendaries and the local Pokémon there. If I remember correctly from our last Xtransceiver conversation, she should be in Guyana examining the ruins there."_

_N's eyes widened, Touko was a scientist now? That clever girl, she always did have massive potential. "Thank you." he replied, turning on his heel to leave._

_"I still hate you!" Touya called after him._

_"My bitterness, however, has lightened towards you."_

**:::**

N shook his head at the slightly displeasing memory, he was now flying over his desired destination and would have to find a place to land, after that, finding the hero of truth would be his top priority.

Zekrom swirled over the tropical forest, looking for some open space that would be easy to land on and wouldn't attract too much attention from the scientists that were bustling around, if that happened, poor N probably wouldn't be able to get any private time with the opposite hero. Eventually, the dragon of ideals found a clear landing and obediently returned to his pokeball.

After about an hour of blind searching, N finally appeared to have found her luckily alone, sitting at a table, doing some paperwork. He had to restrain himself from charging over and tackling the girl into a beartic hug and planting passionate kisses all over her face. However, his first step alerted her of his presence as a twig snapped under his foot. Her head whisked around at the speed of light before a look of shock engulfed her face,

"...N?" Touko gasped.

"Hello, Touko." N replied.

The young scientist's face morphed from shock to rage as she stormed over to him emitting a deadly aura powerful enough to scare away a mamoswine. "Natural...Harmonia...Gropius!" she hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

"U-um, T-Touko?" N stuttered, backing up a few steps.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screeched, knocking him to the ground in one swift punch to the face.

N hissed in pain, clutching the cheek her fist made contact with. "I should have seen this coming...you always did have a killer right hook." he whimpered to himself before looking up to see Touko standing over him, flushed in the face as her eyes began to well up in tears.

"...Touko?"

She collapsed to her knees and began hitting the young man over and over again on the chest as she began to cry. "Y-you're so stupid!" she choked, her punches getting softer after every word she spoke. "stupid!...stupid!...stupid!...stupid!" eventually she just brought her hands to her face and let out a wail as crying turned to sobbing.

N sat up and tenderly wrapped his arms around Touko's small frame, he began to stroke her hair as he cooed "Shhhh...It's alright, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again."

"y-you...were gone...for so...long! And...and I looked, b-but I couldn't f...find you!" Touko gasped out as she attempted to speak.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have left you for so long, it was selfish of me, and I'm being selfish now...but in actuality, I was probably far worse off without you than you were without me. At one point, I missed you so much I ended up mistaking most people I saw for you."

Touko removed her hands fro her face and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Seriously? Th-then why didn't you come back?"

He sighed to himself before replying "Because I was stupid and was convinced that it was just a fever or something rather than severe separation anxiety from the one human I could call a friend." He then squeezed her tightly and mumbled "I'm useless without you, you know..."

"You really are." she replied shaking her head before grasping it in a twinge of pain. "Cursed emotions, giving me head pains."

N chuckled in response "should I go see if there's Excedrin or Tylenol around here?" he suggested, about to get up before Touko reached out and grabbed him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear again if that's what you're worried about." he smiled warmly, feeling his heart pick up pace at Touko's action.

She scoffed and looked a the ground, her cheeked tinted pink. "Shut up, that's not it...it's just...almost night time and too dangerous to go wandering about if you don't know where you're going. Besides, there's Excedrin in my tent right there, anyway..."

"If you say it's not the case, it's not the case." he reassured her, secretly amused with her attempt at cover-up. He then held his hand out. "Come on, I'll help you up."

She flashed a cheeky smile before accepting his hand, and he tugged her up with more force than necessary causing Touko to fall into his arms in a cheesy romantic scene that everyone's seen before, nonetheless, it still struck something in N.

"Touko, I need to tell you something really important..." He trailed off, locking eyes with her.

"Can it wait until I've had my meds, though? My head is killing me..." she groaned, completely ruining the romantic mood.

"S-sure, come on." N said, tugging her along to the tent by the hand, he was determined not to let go of her.

"Hold up, N." Touko called out, before releasing a Raichu from her belt. "Jasper, go take my documents on the table to Piper so she can evaluate them, okay?"

The raichu nodded, not even questioning N's being there since, well...quite frankly he had no idea who he was.

Once that was done and over with, N dragged Touko into the tent to get her something for her headache as soon as possible. Touko then fished through her bag to pull out a little white bottle, before downing a couple capsules with water and then plopping herself down on the sleeping bag across from N.

"Gosh dangit, N. You should have came and found me earlier...there would have been less waterworks and less of a headache."

"I tried, I looked all over Unova the minute I got back, only to find out you were in Guyana, South America of all places. You made it quite difficult for me to find you."

Touko huffed "Well excuse me for—"

"But I'm so glad I did." He cut her off, gabbing her arm and pulling her over into a hug. "Arceus, Touko, you haven't an inkling of how much I missed you..." he trailed off.

"I missed you too," Touko admitted, "after all, you're an important friend to me."

"Is that the extent of your feelings for me?" N asked, intensifying his gaze as he brought his face closer to her's. " Am I really just a friend to you?"

Touko blinked, feeling her face heat up. "N, what are you—?"

"Because, you're much more than just a friend to me, Touko; you're so, so special." he admitted, bringing their foreheads together. "I trust you more than anyone else and want to be with you more that anything. I've been like this for a while but I didn't quite grasp what this feeling was until recently. What I'm trying to say is, I think I—"

The twenty year old was then cut off by the raichu entering the tent and then freezing stiff when he saw the strange man basically on top of his trainer; it wasn't that he minded Touko having a love life, it was more of the fact this caught him off guard and he had never seen this man in his life.

"Jasper!" Touko stammered, "This isn't what—"

"This is exactly what you're thinking." N cut her off before turning her face to meet his before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Jasper's eyes widened before he inched his way out of the tent, feeling far too awkward.

N then broke there faces apart, smiling sweetly at her. "This feeling I have towards you, it's called love, correct? What a wonderful ting to be feeling."

Touko, on the other hand, had her brain completely fried. She wasn't sure whether to hit him, pull him back in for another kiss, or what. All she managed to get out of her mouth was "Yeah...I think so..."

His smile turned brighter. "Yes, I thought so. Do you love me back?" he pressed.

Still having her brain scrambled due to N's unusual boldness her face heated up with embarrassment as she stuttered out. "You-you can't just ask me so casually about something like that!"

He blinked. "But do you?"

Touko's face tuned beet and her eyes darted to the floor before she shyly mumbled "y...yes.."

Joy erupted in the young man's heart as he pulled Touko into another hug before throwing themselves onto the floor so they'd face each other on the sleeping bag. "I'm so glad, Touko! I love you so much!" N beamed, pulling her into a tighter hug and covering her face in chaste kisses.

"H-hey!" she interjected "When exactly did you get so bold?"

"It's called intense Touko withdrawals. I'll go back to following you around within a week of direct contact."

"So...you mean to tell me you're going to be acting dominant for a week?"

"...pretty much."

"Somehow I don't think I'll mind that one bit." she grinned before pulling N into another kiss as she sucked lightly on his lower lip. She then pulled apart from a slightly unwilling N, who had quite been enjoying Touko kissing him back, and zipped open the sleeping before crawling inside and patting a place for N to come in too.

N's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas before he hopped inside the sleeping bag as well, snuggling up against his object of affection.

Touko chuckled in response, "just be sure you don't get overly excited and tell Touya I'm letting you do this. He'd flip."

N shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it, he'd murder me in cold blood."

"Yep, that sounds like him." Touko humorously agreed; she then waited a few moments before tightening her grip on N.

"...Touko?"

"...Just...don't leave again, okay?"

His heart sank before beating ferociously upon seeing her like that and couldn't help bringing her even closer that before. "No...I'm not leaving you again, I promise. You'll be lucky if you even get me to leave your side for a moment."

Touko smiled sweetly as a wave of relief washed over her. "Goodnight, N."

"Goodnight, Touko. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Omake**

"You WHAT?" Bianca screeched in disbelief, unable to comprehend what she just heard.

Touya grumbled, "I told you, N came to me all annoyingly desperate and ballsy so I told him where Touko was..."

Cheren raised a brow upon hearing this. "Wow, Touya, you're not as big of a siscon as I thought."

"Shut up, Cheren." Touya hissed.

"Either that, or you're so over protective of Touko that you're so worried about her down in South America that even having someone you hate and clearly has the hots for your sister is still better than her with people you've never met before..."

"Why you...foureyes..." he growled in response.

"Bulls eye!" Bianca chirped mischievously.

"Touya, you seriously need to get a girlfriend." Cheren added.

"Grrr...both of you shut up!"

* * *

**I really hope you liked it, especially since I'm bad at beginnings and endings.**

**constructive criticism is accepted a long as you're kind about it :)**


End file.
